Hidden In Plain Sight
by xem98x
Summary: Isobel is hiding a huge secret. But what will she do when tragic events put her life in Hawaii with 5-0 on a collision course with her life as an agent for SHIELD. Please give it a read and leave a review
1. Chapter 1

"Isobel! On your left!" Danny yelled from behind her. She was running so fast the trees surrounding her were beginning to blur, but Danny's voice dragged her to reality. She spun to the left, raised her gun and fired.

Bang

Bang

Bang

The target dropped to the floor and both Isobel and Danny sprinted towards him. While she kept he gun aimed carefully at the mans slightly bloody torso, Danny kicked the targets weapons away and then checked for a pulse.

"He's alive. Why the hell do they always run? He muttered sounding exasperated.

"No moaning Danno, bloke just saved you a trip to the gym." Isobel said out of breath as she holstered her gun and attempted to steady her breathing.

"We got him. He's gonna need a doctor" Danny announced into the radio which linked them to the rest of the group.

"We're heading to your location now." The slightly distorted voice replied.

After a few minutes the sounds of quad bikes could be heard echoing through the trees.

"Danny?" Isobel said as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we just chase the guy using quad bikes?" She laughed breathlessly.

"Because Steve is a moron." Danny said with mock irritance and laughed.

The sound of the quad bikes roared as they approached at speed. Within seconds they could see the other four members of the team, with paramedics following closely behind.

Steve ran over quickly, "Nice job, but lets give the paramedics a turn now. We can talk to him at the hospital."

Isobel jumped onto Chin's quad bike, whilst Danny joined Kono and they headed out of the forest. The team swapped the quad bikes for cars and drove back into the city.

Steve and Chin went to talk to the target whilst the others filled out the endless paperwork for the case. By the time the others got back they were all ready for a drink and the day to be over.

"How'd it go?" Isobel asked when the pair finally returned.

"He's definitely are guy. Case over." Steve announced to the room.

"About bloody time." Lou gleefully said throwing his arms up in the air before pulling his face into a cheeky smile. "Drinks are on you McGarrett."

"Ahh yes!" The rest of the time cried and ran out of the office clapping Steve on the shoulder before he had a chance to argue with the statement.

The group ran across the road to their favourite bar before Steve could stop them and ordered all their favourite drinks.

"So how did you guys even manage to take that bloke down?" Chin asked sipping his drink.

"Danny shouted 'left', so I shot to my left. I kinda surprised myself when he went down so quickly." Isobel admitted.

"Bet you never thought you'd be doing this when you were in the academy." Lou laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please. I was in New York, the only difference is that instead of running down back alleys or behind dumpsters, I was running through the forest." Isobel laughed.

"Oh but hey, we were saying earlier, weren't we Issy. Next time we have to do a forest chase we should have quad bikes and we'd catch them faster." Danny said looking pointedly at Steve.

"I think you managed just fine on foot." Steve shrugged.

"Yeah? Well next time you do it instead!" Danny half joked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Easily." Steve retorted quickly.

"Ooooh guys, does anyone else feel like we should be taking bets." Isobel laughed.

Chin laughed, "I'll take a bit of that action."

"Nah, there is no way McGarrett could do that." Lou said laughing at the expression on Steve's face.

"Sounds like a challenge, Grover." Steve said with an air of defiance.

"If the shoe fits."

The evening carried on with the same sort of banter between the group. By the time their little celebration had finished it was nearly 1am.

"I better make tracks. Gotta pick Grace up from cheerleading at 10. See you lot Monday." Danny said as he left the group. It wasn't much longer until Isobel too was leaving.

Leaving her car at HQ, she began the short and pleasant journey back to her house. The roads were quiet and empty, the sidewalk even more so. When she finally reached home, her feet ached and she wished she'd called a taxi instead of walking all the way.

Ignoring her aching feet Isobel kicked off her shoes and grabbed the phone from the holder by the door.

She pressed 1 as she speed dialled a number.

" _Secure SHIELD line, go ahead agent."_

" _This is agent Isobel Carter, reporting on operation Blackbird. Level 9."_

" _Please hold while we connect you to your handler."_

" _Hill here, go ahead Carter."_

" _5-0 have just taken down Carson Iode, they found evidence linking him to a string of murders. I also found evidence linking him to HYDRA activity. I think a small cell might be active in Hawaii."_

" _Intel suggests you're probably right. However, continue to maintain your cover. In the mean time can you send of the evidence and case file for analysis."_

" _No problem. Is there any info I should be aware of?"_

" _Nothing you don't already know. We've found evidence of further small cells of HYDRA operating throughout the States, but we don't have enough intel to intervene just yet"_

" _Ah ok. I'll send you the files and check in again in a few days."_

" _Thanks Carter, speak soon."_

The call ended and agent Carter quickly sent over a copy of 5-0s file before switching off the computer and returning it to a heavily protected floor safe. She made sure all evidence of her life with SHIELD was hidden before heading off to bed, once again becoming Officer Isobel Carter of 5-0.

 **Hope you enjoyed this, I'll be honest I don't really know where its going just yet. But please still leave a review. Thanks, Xem9x**


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed in through the open window and the curtains blew lightly in the cool morning breeze. Isobel rolled over in her bed, she loved waking up like this, the sun, the breeze and the sound of waves crashing on the sandy beach just across the road.

Her alarm showed that it was 5.30am on a Thursday morning. Most people would have stayed in bed for another couple of hours, but not Isobel. She climbed out of bed and walked blissfully down the hall into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked at the empty shelves, just like every other person on the planet she closed the door and opened it again hoping that food would miraculously appear in front of her. Sighing she pulled out a tub of watermelon and a few oranges, chucking it altogether in a bowl she walked through the large glass double doors and onto the patio.

Watching the beach from her seat in the morning was one of her favourite things to do. Brooklyn would always be her home, but, Hawaii was a pretty darn close second.

"Hey." A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked up and saw the faces of her friends and colleagues, Steve and Danny.

"Hiya guys. How come you're out so early?"

"Had to drop Grace off at the airport. She's going to Vegas to see her mom. This insane person was out for a jog. I just had the misfortune of bumping in to him." Danny said leaning on the fence making dramatic hand gestures.

"I'm not insane Danno, I just thought I'd go before it got to hot." Steve defended himself.

"We live in Hawaii, its always too hot."

"Don't hate on Hawaii, just because you think New Jersey is the best place in the world. Isobel, how are you finding the Hawaiian weather?"

"I'm loving it, been here 3 months already and I can't say I'm missing the weather in New York at all." She admitted smiling. "You can come in you know, you don't have to stand against the fence."

"Ahh alright." They both muttered as they pushed through the gate in the corner of the garden and joined her on the patio seats.

"I don't think I ever asked, did you grow up in New York then?" Danny asked leaning back in his seat.

"New York, New Jersey, DC, London, I spent a lot of time in Miami now I think about it."

"Moved around more than me." Steve laughed.

"Just went where my grandparents went, could of moved around a lot more really."

"And then there's me New Jersey all the way." Danny laughed.

"Maybe that's why you're so obsessed with it." Steve aid sceptically, "You were in New Jersey Issy, is it all that? Or is he in a dream world?"

"Honestly, I can't remember that much about it. Wasn't really there for long and I was really young too."

"Well if you can't remember than it clearly wasn't the best place in the world." Steve concluded.

They all laughed at the expression of pure disgust that was plastered across Danny's face. Steve's phone rung loudly which induced an abrupt silence, that particular ringtone meant the call was from Governor Denning and usually meant they had a case.

"McGarrett." He said as he answered.

…

"Yes sir, we'll be right there."

…

"Of course, I'll keep you updated."

…..

"Go it. Thanks for the call."

Steve hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, whilst Isobel and Danny waited to find out what the call had been about.

"Get dressed, we got a case."

Isobel nodded and jumped up, she got to her bedroom and pulled the wardrobe doors wide open. Grabbing a pair of ripped denim shorts and a loose white shirt, she ran to the bathroom brushed her teeth and tied her hair up in a messy bun, before she put on eyeliner and mascara. As she left her room she grabbed a pair of flats, her phone, badge and gun.

Steve and Danny were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I've phoned the others, they'll meet us at the scene." Steve said as she walked in.

"Can we take your car? Mine's half way down the road." Danny asked.

"Sure. But I'm driving." She said looking pointedly at Steve.

"You don't know where we're going." He argued.

"Then tell me."

"Yeah Steve, do what the lady tells you."

"Fine." He relented and walked off towards the door.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." Danny whispered as they followed on behind.

"Years of practice with control freaks." Isobel laughed. She unlocked the car and they all jumped in. Steve sat in the front passenger seat and programmed the address into the sat nav.

They were half way to the scene when Isobel's phone rang. She always used Bluetooth in the car so the caller I.D showed up on the dashboard.

 _KATIE CALLING…_

Isobel answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey hun. Sorry to disturb, I know its really early there."

"No problem, I'm headed out anyway."

"Ah ok, work?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well I got an emergency call from Peggy. When I got here the place was a mess and she was ranting about some guy called Howard. Saying stuff like when is he going to stop being an arse and when will he start making my life easier. I don't really know what to do, I can't snap her out of it. Should I take her to the hospital."

"Sounds like a bad episode. The best way to deal with it is to play along. If it gets to the point that she's a danger to herself or others then take her to the hospital."

"Alright, for the sake of playing along, who's Howard?"

"Err he's an old friend of hers, they worked together and I think at one point he was her boss. He died about 10 years ago."

"So pretty much any bitching will cover it?"

"Yeah. Um Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she getting worse?"

"She is, I can normally snap her out of her episodes pretty fast. But it's been getting harder and harder. I'm here practically all the time now. I'm so sorry hun."

"I'll come back soon, see if there are other options and sort things out."

"Hun, you know I'll do this as long as you want me too. Don't stress yourself out."

"I know and I really really appreciate it."

"Right, I'm going to go an enjoy bitching about this Howard bloke. I'll phone you later and keep you up dated hun. Ok?"

"Ok, if you can't snap her out of it let me know."

"Will do. Love you hun, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

She hung up and took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.

"Who's Peggy then?" Steve asked as they continued to drive.

"My grandmother."

"She sick?"

"Dementia."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry."

Isobel smiled politely and the car went silent. They drove down a long winding road for about 10 minutes, before Isobel pulled into the driveway of a large mansion, filled with police vehicles.

"We're here." She said as they marvelled at the shear size of the house. When they got out the car, Kono, Chin, Lou and Catherine were already there. The group walked into the house and were greeted by the cops and crime scene investigators.

Max the medical examiner said the victim was male, identified as Patrick Lowsley. The most likely cause of death was poison and the time of death was around 3am but the body wasn't found until around 6am when the maid arrived for work. They searched the house thoroughly for any signs of forced entry or a struggle, but they found none. Steve had one of the cops take the contents of all the bins in the house for analysis at the crime lab, in case there were any traces of the poison.

"Ideas anyone?" Danny asked as the group walked back to their cars.

"Most likely premeditated. Poison is generally hard to come by, which probably means it was family, colleague or a friend."

"Yeah. The poison was probably administered some time the previous day, we should look into who this guy knew and specifically who he met yesterday." Chin added.

"Ok, Chin, Isobel and Kono. Track down anyone this guy was close too, see if you can get a schedule too. Catherine. You stick with the maid that found him, see if you can get anything else from her. Danny, Lou and I, will go talk to Max again." Steve instructed.

The group divided and went their separate ways. Isobel drove back to the 5-0 office in her car with Kono and Chin following on behind in their own cars.

When they finally got back they started going through the victims social media accounts and phone contacts. Chin looked into Lowsley's personal history but they were having no luck. It got late so the team decided to go home and try again the next day.

Isobel dove home quickly, only stopping to pick up a pizza. When she finally got home she sat in the kitchen and phoned Katie.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Hiya, you sound tired."

"It's been a long day. Took forever to snap her out of the episode but she's fine now. I just put her to bed. Think I might crash in your room, if that's ok?"

"Of course, go ahead. Thank you so much Katie."

"It's fine, bitching about the Howard bloke was quite fun."

Isobel laughed, "Ah ok. I'll let you go get some rest. Talk to you soon."

"Ok, love you hun."

"Love you too, bye."

The call ended and Isobel finished her pizza before changing and flopping into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up the next day it was already 9am, so she dressed and ate quickly and headed over to work. Steve and Chin were already there, and it wasn't long before Danny walked in grumbling about the traffic. The others arrived soon after. Everyone carried on their work from the day before, with only Chin and Isobel going out to question relatives, friends and colleagues of the victim. The interviews didn't really turn up any suspects, the victim worked for a sea life charity and by all regards was a well liked down to earth guy.

They went back to the office, Max had just identified the poison used curare, the poison was incredibly potent and would've killed the victim within around 30 minutes.

"Wait isn't curare used in hospitals?" Isobel asked after Danny told her.

"Yeah, they use diluted forms." Danny nodded.

"So the killer was likely to have access to both hospital drugs and the victims home because there was no forced entry."

"Yeah, but it could've been mixed with food which would mean that it could've been left in the fridge or freezer for a while before being consumed. We're still waiting to see if the crime lab can find anything, though it's doubtful because the only samples they have were likely to have been contaminated." Steve said slightly frustrated.

"Hold on, I think I saw something yesterday." Isobel said as she moved towards the pile of papers she'd looked through yesterday. She flicked through until she found the sheet she needed. "Here, her name is Angela Ruskin, she's the best friend of Lowsley's sister. She works Wahiawa General hospital as a scrub nurse. There was an incident a while ago when one of her colleagues had a psychotic break and stabbed her with a needle containing the diluted version of curare. She was rushed into intensive care, but made a full recovery."

"You think this could be our killer?" Steve asked.

"I think she should definitely be a suspect." Isobel told him confidently.

"Hey guys, you seen this?" Kono ased pointing to the tv on the wall.

They all looked up just in time to see the side of a building completely crumble. The news reporters were saying "This was the scene in New York just an hour ago. What we are being told was an alien invasion occurred on the island of Manhattan. A group being called the Avengers were here to protect the city. The group was put together by SHIELD a secret agency that existed outside of the government, created after world war 2. We're being told that Ironman and world war 2's own Captain America, along with the Hulk and someone who has been identified as Thor are part of the Avengers along with two SHIELD agents. As of yet the number of deaths and casualties is unknown. But it is clear that millions of dollars worth of destruction has been caused by the attack. Right now, I think all the survivors in Manhattan would join me in saying, 'THANK YOU AVENGERS'."

The screen went back to showing the images of destruction across Manhattan.

"What the hell?" Danny asked the question everyone was thinking.

"What the hell is SHIELD?" Lou added.

Suddenly the door opened and heavy footsteps thudded through the office.

"Who are you?" Steve asked stepping forward when the person was close enough, though this meant he was blocked from view.

"Director Nicholas Fury, SHIELD." The person answered and Isobel's head snapped up.

She heard the others muttering questions but Fury had stepped round Steve and was looking at her with a solemn expression. "Isobel. I'm so sorry." He said.

Her breath caught in her throat and tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"Agent Phillip Coulson, was killed just prior to the battle of New York. Your Dad is dead."

Isobel felt numb, she heard herself muttering "No." repeatedly, she felt the tears roll down her face and she felt Fury holding her but she felt like the ground had just disappeared from under her feet.

She felt like the entire world had just disappeared and she was surrounded by nothing, nothing but the dark.

Again.

 **It's quite a long chapter but I hope you like it. Please leave a review, any criticisms or ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

Fury had to catch her arms to stop her from crashing to the ground. He held her tightly, whilst her 5-0 friends slowly gathered round. They had so many questions, but Fury ignored them all. Instead he carried Isobel's unconscious body to the car waiting outside.

Agent Hill was waiting in the drivers seat, watching as Fury approached with Isobel, "Sir?" She asked concerned.

"Let's just go, Hill." He half ordered and half suggested.

When Isobel woke up she found herself in a SHIELD facility. The only reason she knew where she was, were the emblems on the glass next to her bed. The emblem had always comforted her, not many people knew, but SHIELD had practically raised Isobel after her mother had died. So, SHIELD had always been a constant in her life. Today, it was not having its normal affect.

"Welcome back." Fury said from the foot of her bed.

She looked at him, only half awake. But as the terrible reality of what had happened set in, tears began to fall.

"Isobel, I am so sorry. By the time the med team arrived it was too late. I doubt it'll be any consolation but he died in the line of duty. And without him, the world would have suffered terribly; not just New York. His death saved us all and we will never stop being grateful. We will never forget him." Fury spoke in a such a tone that Isobel didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

"I think he would probably be quite happy with the way he died. He always said if he had to die young or youngish then he would want it to mean something." She spoke sadly, remembering the conversation.

"You should hold onto that. Do you want to see him?" He asked carefully.

"I need to," She almost whispered, "Just so that it can sink in that he's really gone."

Fury led her down various corridors, that all looked the same. They passed rooms full with people carrying on with their working day, oblivious to the pain that was being felt. When they passed a room with glass walls, Isobel could see the Avengers. They knew Coulson's daughter would be brought to the base today, but none of them knew that she was his daughter. They looked up as she passed by.

"That's Isobel Carter isn't it?" Barton asked.

"Yeah it is." Romanoff said, wondering what was going on.

"Oh crap." Tony moaned, his voice full of realisation. He jumped to his feet and ran down the corridor after Isobel.

Fury left her in an empty room, to wait for some agents to bring in her fathers body. She didn't quite know what to do with herself so she leant against the wall and tried to prepare herself for what she was about to see.

"Issy?" Tony spoke softly from the doorway.

"Tony." She half smiled, but it was evident in her voice that she was desperately struggling to hold back tears.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." He half joked, "Your mum, my parents and your granddad. This time I'm guessing it's your dad. Am I right?"

"You're right." She choked out.

"Oh Issy." His voice was full of sympathy. He pulled her into the same reassuring hug that she'd needed after the death of her mother when she was 5 and her granddad just 2 years ago.

Isobel and Tony had been best friends for years, despite the 10 year age gap. They'd both always been around for the other when they were needed. As children they'd had so much fun together, they used to wreak havoc around the old SHIELD bases. It's safe to say they both missed the good old days, the days before they'd had to grow up, the days when the agonising pain of loss could be dulled by a childhood innocence.

A doctor rolled in the gurney that held the body of Phil Coulson. Isobel steadied herself and held on tight to Tony's arm, before nodding to the doctor to remove the sheet. As he did a fresh wave of pain hit. Until now a part of her had been denying her fathers death, but now the reality was hitting her all to hard. She sat in a chair next to the gurney and let herself just cry.

"I'll give you a moment." Tony whispered, and both he and the doctor left the room quietly. Isobel just sat there and let herself feel every ounce of the pain caused by such a great loss.

When Tony left the room, he was greeted by the Avengers, though in the past couple of days he'd come to think of them as friends.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Barton spoke first, voicing the question everyone was asking.

"What do you think is going?" Tony said slightly irritated, "Isobel is saying goodbye to her dad."

"I didn't know they were related. I've worked with them both so many times and neither ever said anything." Natasha commented, the confusion evident on her face.

"Well neither did I, until just now. And I've known her since she was a baby."

"She looks like she's about to fall apart. Do you think she'll be ok?" Steve asked, so far he was the only one to voice his concern for Isobel, rather than his confusion.

Tony sighed and looked back at the closed door, "This isn't the first time she's lost a parent. She'll hurt and be broken for a while but eventually she'll pick herself up and try to move on."

The group nodded and fell silent. They couldn't see into the room, but that didn't stop them watching the door and thinking about Coulson, however little they knew him. After a while Thor spoke angrily, "Coulson's family doesn't deserve this, Loki will pay for the pain he has caused."

"He better." Romanoff agreed.

Time passed and most of them disappeared. Until only Tony and Steve were left stood outside the door. There was a question weighing on Steve's mind, but with everything that had happened he thought it might be somewhat inconsiderate to ask. Eventually he decided to risk it and somewhat nervously opened his mouth.

"Isobel looked really familiar, is she a SHIELD agent?"

"Yes, she's been doing undercover work in Hawaii for the past couple of months. If you knew my father, you knew Peggy. Right?"

"Yeah, I knew them both well for a couple of years."

"Well, Isobel is Peggy's granddaughter. That's probably why you think she looks familiar."

Steve didn't know what to say, so instead he sat himself on the floor and continued watching the door. They could hear the faint sobs of Isobel on the other side, but neither wanted to interrupt her mourning, so instead they sat in silence until she was ready to leave.

When Isobel was finally ready, she flew back to Brooklyn on one of Tony's private jets. She was accompanied by both Tony and Steve, neither of which had left her side. It was early morning when they landed, so by the time they reached the apartment she shared with her grandmother it was already bright outside.

Somewhat reluctantly she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Home was on the other side, but it felt slightly emptier knowing her dad would never come back here. They could hear voices coming from down the hall, so they all walked towards them. Rounding the corner and walking into the kitchen they saw Katie talking to Peggy over a cup of tea.

"Hey, your back. You didn't tell me you were coming back so soon." Katie smiled when she saw them.

But Isobel couldn't speak, she suddenly felt overwhelmed and dashed out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She thought she was alone, but Peggy had followed her. Peggy suffered from dementia so lucid days were rare, but today was one of them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Dads dead." Isobel choked out.

Peggy instantly sat on her granddaughters bed, and pulled her into a hug. She'd done the same after Claire, her daughter and Isobel's mother, had died.

The next few weeks were somewhat of a blur for Isobel, she spent most of the time organising the funeral and clearing up all her dads stuff. So it was almost a relief when the day of the funeral finally arrived. Although it hurt her to say goodbye, it felt like she had closure and could breathe again. It helped that the funeral was small, her dads whole world had been SHIELD so that's where all his friends were. Only his friends were allowed to attend, in fact the only person there who wasn't a SHIELD agent was her dads girlfriend, Audrey. Everyone had told Isobel that inviting Audrey would create to many questions that they wouldn't be able to answer. But Isobel and Audrey had become fairly close over the past few years so, instead she trusted Audrey's discretion and give her the opportunity to say goodbye.

After the funeral Isobel spent a few days with Audrey. It was a comfort for the pair of them. It was Audrey who convinced Isobel to go back to Hawaii, and it was also Audrey who found Peggy a place at a dementia home there as well.

"Isobel, you really should go back. You have a life there. And not just one that was created by a family legacy, so to speak." Audrey said as they ate dinner one night.

"I want to go back. I love it there. But it feels like I'm leaving my family behind. All my memories are here. I guess I'm scared if I go back to Hawaii I'll never come home again." She admitted.

"Honey, of course you'll come back. I'm not saying sell the apartment or anything. Anyway Tony's here, and even I know that there is no chance in hell that he's going to let you forget your New York roots."

"I can't leave Peggy with Katie again anyway. She needs full time care, so that kind of makes leaving out of the question."

"Actually, I made a few calls. There's a place for Peggy in a dementia home in Honolulu, if you want it." Audrey smiled.

"Have you thought of everything?" Isobel laughed.

"Maybe," Audrey laughed, "But I'm just trying to make things easier for you."

"I suppose I'm going back to Hawaii then." Isobel conceded, with a smile.

So a week later Isobel sat on a flight from New York to Hawaii, with Peggy beside her, watching from the window as New York faded slowly into the distance.

"Can you believe, all those years as a spy and I never once got to go to Hawaii?" Peggy said slightly to loudly, earning her a few dodgy looks from nearby passengers.

"Lucky you get to go now then." Isobel smiled.

"Claire will have to come out and visit. She can't spend all her time cooped up in that house with Phil and the little baby."

"I'm sure she'll come out as soon as you're settled in." Isobel smiled half-heartedly, it always hurt when Peggy thought Claire was still alive, and she never had the heart to correct her.

When the flight landed, a taxi was waiting to take them to the dementia home. Peggy loved the ride, she marvelled at the views of the sea, the heat of the sun and how relaxed everyone looked. When the car pulled up in front of a large white house surrounded by flowers, Peggy leaned out the window, "Looks like Howard has had Jarvis busy again. I wonder where the zoo is this time."

"I don't think there's a zoo here. But lets go inside and see what its like."

Isobel guided her grandmother out the car and into the building. A nurse was waiting for them in the foyer which somewhat resembled the inside of a palace. The room was spotlessly white, with group pictures and paintings hanging from the walls. There were two curved grand staircases leading to the upstairs bedrooms, and two archways leading to other rooms on the ground floor. The nurse greeted them before leading them upstairs to Peggy's room. The room was huge, it had several huge windows, one of which had a built-in seat. There were several bookcases and cupboards along the walls. The bed sat in between two windows and had a large bedside table next to it. They'd sent a lot of Peggy's belongings on ahead of them, so the nurses had already filled the room with all her stuff.

Peggy turned to Isobel smiling, "Jarvis has truly outdone himself this time. Don't you think?"

"Yes, he has." Isobel nodded and smiled.

The nurse helped Peggy get settled, and just a few hours later Isobel was walking back out the front door; having left Peggy arguing with another resident about who was better the British or the Americans.

Isobel jumped in a taxi and made the five minute journey to her home. When she arrived, everything was as she left it, bar the large pile of post lying on the door mat. She flicked through the post as she made herself a coffee. There wasn't anything of real importance there, just a few bills.

Having spent an hour doing nothing at all, she finally decided it was time to go into work. After having a quick change of clothes, she grabbed her car keys from the counter and walked back out into the bright Hawaiian sunshine; that she had missed so much.

The journey to work didn't take long. It was midday so most people stayed indoors to avoid the heat, only a few tourists walked the streets and the roads were just as empty. When she pulled into the car park of the building where Five-0 had its office she saw both Steve's truck and Danny's car parked, which meant they were both in. Jumping out the car she made her way inside the building that so many tourists marvelled over.

She walked quietly into the office, both Danny and Steve were stood in front of the table computer with their backs to her.

"Alright lads, what did I miss?" She said loudly and cheerily.

The both spun round with shocked expressions. "Your back." Dann grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

"We weren't sure if you would actually come back at all." Steve said as he pulled her into a hug as well.

"Yeah, well New York has kinda lost its appeal a bit. Anyway, I missed the sun." She smiled.

"See normal person." Steve said looking at Danny but pointing at Isobel, "Normal people miss the sun, they don't keep wishing they were back in dirty city, where it's always raining."

"In Danny's defence, he never did claim to be normal." Isobel laughed.

"Ok ok, that may be a fairly good point, but my argument still stands." Steve insisted.

Danny flung his arms up in protest, but then looked slightly solemnly at Isobel. "How are you though? Coping?"

"I've been asked that question so many times but I can honestly say, hand on heart, that I am fine. I just need to move on now."

"Ok good, but you know where we are if you ever need us." Danny smiled.

Isobel nodded smiling, "Thanks. But now really, what have I missed?"

"Not much really, a couple of robberies, a prison breakout, few murders, couple of kidnappings and an assassination attempt." Danny said cavalierly.

"Oh ok, so not much then." She joked. "We got anything good now?"

"Three murders on a boat about 10 miles the north shore, with no other boats being anywhere near at the time of the murders." Steve as he pointed to various documents on the screens. "Grover and Chin are talking to the families and Kono and Catherine are speaking to the boating company. We've just come back from visiting Max, who told us that they were all strangled and then beaten once they were dead."

"Serial killer?" She asked.

"We don't think so, it doesn't match the MO of any other murders. We're definitely thinking premeditated though. We just don't know how the killer got on or off the boat, without another boat being near by."

"A diver maybe? That wouldn't show up on the boats radar."

"Those waters are full of rocks, nearly impossible to swim through." Steve told her.

"Nearly impossible, is not the same as impossible."

"Ugh, does this mean we're going swimming?" Danny moaned, "It does, doesn't it? Can't we just have one case that doesn't involve a gun fight, an on foot chase, or swimming in a sea full of rocks."

"Anything else you want to moan about?" Steve asked as they all got into Danny's car.

"I'm sure something will come to me."

Isobel smiled from the backseat, it felt good to be back.

 **Ok, so this is quite a long chapter, but I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review, comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks, xem98x**


End file.
